


Family Reunions

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: Mabel dies, and Dipper goes into a downward spiral for a very long time.





	Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on what happened after Mabel died.

Mabel is dying, her life was fading out, and all Dipper could do is watch helplessly, tears streaming down his face as he gripped her hand. She goes limp. There's no pulse. The triplets are crying. He cries. Before he knows what’s happening he’s curled up in Willow’s lap, a twelve year old again. He spends most of his time around the house for the next week as a twelve year old, too depressed to do much. He's distant, but still makes an effort to be with the triplets. He starts drifting away. Thirty something years later, Willow’s gone. It hits him like a truck. First Henry died, then he lost Mabel, and now he’s losing his niblets. He realizes that soon he will be just a memory, a boy that died long ago, and the demon known as Alcor will be the only thing left. He starts becoming less human, and less in contact with his family. Two years later, Hank dies, and Dipper is almost never around. He’s always off on a summons, or actively avoiding everyone. When Acacia dies, she’s not sure what became of her Uncle Dipper. Dipper spends most of his time in the Mindscape, cold, alone, empty. He takes a few deals here and there, but always ends up with a soul or two. He never shows up for the Pineses. That's all they are now. Not family. Just a painful reminder. He goes full on demon for a couple decades, barely conscious of anything. He only comes back for a moment, when he feels Mabel’s soul return. Just long enough to cry, then he forgets. Forgets what was important, forgets what used to be. 

He hangs around in the Shack a lot, but without making himself known, the Pineses have forgotten him as their family, their guardian. Even though he's never out of the Mindscape, the Pineses still notice his presence. They begin to leave Gravity Falls, slowly, until there’s none left. He’s alone in the Shack. Him and his thoughts, his regrets, his memories. He goes into a daze. He doesn’t answer any summons nowadays. 

A century or two later, Anneliese and Patrick Pines decide to move back to Gravity Falls, their family’s old home. They remember the stories, the magic and mystery, the adventures. Rumor had it they even had a guardian spirit. They return to the Shack, expecting to find a rotting old hunk of wood. They’re not exactly wrong. The Shack is in disrepair, but it looks exactly like it did in the old pictures, worn down, but not broken like they thought. They go into the kitchen, only to find a blank faced little boy, mindlessly sweeping the floor. There’s a faded picture, stained yellow, sitting on the table. They can barely make it out. It looks like a couple of little kids, a girl and a boy. Anneliese approaches the boy, and asks him where his parents are. Does he live here? The boy doesn’t answer, only to start sobbing, then disappears from view. The Pineses are surprised, and determine he must be some sort of ghost, and a seemingly unhappy one at that. They try to exorcise him, to put the poor boy out of his misery. It doesn’t go well. They only make him angry. The boy turns to a black and gold monstrosity, a demon. He blows apart the Shack, and Anneliese and Patrick are almost killed. They barely escape with their lives. Now they understand why their great grandparents left Gravity Falls.

Dipper is hiding in the Mindscape, fully aware again. He regrets what he’s done. He regrets what he hasn’t done. He regrets, alone, for a week or so. Eventually he makes an attempt to apologize. He fixes the Shack, good as new, and pays a visit to Anneliese and Patrick. He hasn’t had to do anything like this in hundreds of years, and doesn’t remember exactly how humans work. They apparently don’t like dead things. And turning said dead things inside out just makes them scream. 

Anneliese and Patrick take it upon themselves to research the entity that haunts the old Shack. They go digging through old records, Wikipedia, and anything they can think of. After hours and hours of research, they discover the demon they found in the Shack was Alcor, an ancient creature, who apparently used to be very close with the Pines family. About a hundred thirty years after the Transcendence, he became more violent, until he disappeared completely. They’re freaked out, but earlier the demon seemed to be trying to apologize, so they make an attempt to maybe get to know him, since he was once practically a Pines. It may be stupid, but they're Pineses.

Dipper tries as well to re-establish the bond he used to have with the Pineses, for Mabel’s sake. He helps Anneliese and Patrick restart the Library, and things are going well. Dipper is slowly regaining some humanity. He's made up with the Pines family. Some of them are coming back to Gravity Falls. He’s happy. And then he remembers. Mabel. Mabel. He has to find Mabel. He gets frantic, but before he can freak out too much, he locates her. Right there. In Gravity Falls. She’d been there, the whole time, right under his nose. He has to find her, talk to her. He’s nervous, it’s his first interaction with his sister in a very long time. He’s too anxious to show himself right away. He decides to hang around her house and watch her, and try to find the right time to reveal himself. He hangs around her house for a week or so, but she notices something weird is going on. She gets creeped out by the shadow that’s constantly just out of sight. 

She goes to bed, thinking she’ll tell someone tomorrow. And then suddenly, he appears. Right there, in her bedroom. She screams. He screams. She recognizes the man as Alcor the Dreambender, the most well known, most feared, and most prone-to-killing demon standing there in her room. She’s terrified for her life. She hesitantly asks what he wants, but he doesn’t respond, so she asks again. This time he just start mumbling, _Mabel, Mabel, Mabel. I’m sorry Mabel._ Over and over again. She’s confused, and doesn’t know what to make of that. She reaches for her phone, intending to call someone, but before she can dial anything suddenly there’s a little boy, tightly hugging her around the waist. 

Dipper’s so relieved to see her, Mabel-not-Mabel, and he starts crying. She’s really confused now, but she gives in and hugs him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TAUiversary!!!


End file.
